


【Hallo？我不想写title可好？】我请大家来观摩🍵小漂亮是怎么上位的x （上）

by HC_yan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 艾克你输了）））, 这个有脑子有美貌还有头发的小🍵我爱了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC_yan/pseuds/HC_yan
Summary: 和我们🐶🐱🐰动物研究会的同志们开的🍵上位脑洞x这么久没肝过文了，我这下真的成了小学生写文x千言万语不过OOC，没逻辑，狗屁不通好了，干了这瓶爱尔兰威士忌，吨吨吨





	【Hallo？我不想写title可好？】我请大家来观摩🍵小漂亮是怎么上位的x （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 和我们🐶🐱🐰动物研究会的同志们开的🍵上位脑洞x
> 
> 这么久没肝过文了，我这下真的成了小学生写文x
> 
> 千言万语不过OOC，没逻辑，狗屁不通
> 
> 好了，干了这瓶爱尔兰威士忌，吨吨吨

乔治.马歇尔曾对前来看望的布莱德雷讲过，他现在开始喜欢上看电视了，因为那是最快能够找到艾克的方法。

自从艾森豪威尔当上了美利坚合众国的总统，他就一天比一天忙碌。就前段时间，他皱着眉头告诉马歇尔自己要搬去白宫了，可能要等到空闲下来的时候才能回来住住。马歇尔自然是识大体的，他告诉爱人一切以你为重，不用担心自己这个老家伙。艾森豪威尔紧皱着的眉头舒展了开来，咯咯地笑了，“乔治你哪里是什么老家伙。”

“为了实现这一大联合，去面对属于我们这个时代的挑战，我们的国家被赋予了领导自由世界的责任和命运……” 电视机里，艾森豪威尔正发表着一篇演说。在马歇尔看来，艾森豪威尔那张嘴还像从前一样伶牙俐齿。

“愿上帝保佑我们，”不，电视机里的那个艾森豪威尔离马歇尔脑海中的那个小参谋已然是愈行愈远。他还记得战争刚结束的时候，就在这张沙发上，艾森豪威尔枕着马歇尔的大腿，“我以后才不去当什么政客呢！我收到了哥伦比亚大学的邀请，去担任他们的校长。等到我卸任了，就钓钓鱼打打高尔夫。想想就快活自在，你说是不是啊乔治。”

看看沐浴在观众掌声中的艾森豪威尔总统吧！如今他正是春风得意的时候，谁能想得到他曾经和马歇尔说过打死也不从政呢？

马歇尔摇了摇头，摊平了手中的报纸，继续浏览着未看完的版面。

【叮咚——】

打开大门，马歇尔露出一丝不易察觉的微笑，迎来者进了屋。

“将军我没打扰您吧？”来人道。

“不会。”

马克斯韦尔.泰勒对着马歇尔抬了抬手中的盒子，“我前阵子出差去了一趟爱尔兰，给您带了瓶爱尔兰威士忌，”泰勒难掩眉宇中的羞怯自顾自地笑了笑。  
见马歇尔没有任何反应，泰勒紧张似地底下了头，“对不起将军……我也不知道您的喜好，我……我没有什么别的意思，就是想给您带什么礼物回来……对不起是我唐突了。”

“不会，”马歇尔示意泰勒将礼物放到桌上。

泰勒像往常一样，向马歇尔请教了一些工作上的问题，马歇尔自然是一一为其提点。

多数情况下，泰勒总是以一种下属和学生的姿态同马歇尔说着话，但有时候也会抓住机会和老上司聊聊天。

“我前两天去见了总统阁下，”泰勒不动声色地转移着话题。

要说马歇尔和艾森豪威尔之间的关系，泰勒原本是不知晓的，直到有一年圣诞节，前来拜访的他看到了一些本不该他知道的东西。泰勒现在只能记得自己不顾布莱德雷的挽留，逃也似地离开了马歇尔的宅邸。泠冽的寒风无情地将他从幻想中拖了出来，尽管无比留恋，但泰勒明白，自己必须从中挣脱。

那天过后他便开始筹备一切，为的只是得到自己昂慕已久的那个人。

“他说自己太忙了都不能回来陪您……”泰勒抬眼看了看马歇尔的表情接着说，“将军，艾克他……他真的很在乎您。”

“他说自己好久没见您了，有点想您，呵……不，没什么。我就是觉得您和艾克的感情真好。”

“我好羡慕。”  
——————

送走了泰勒，马歇尔又回到了与自己为伴，在新闻里寻找艾森豪威尔的状态。  
看着电视里艾森豪威尔模糊的面孔，马歇尔控制不住地想到了才离开没多久的泰勒。他依稀记得那次圣诞节过后，自己每个月都能招待他几次。也不知道是从什么时候开始，大概也就最近吧，泰勒登门的频率越来越高。

自己会感到唐突吗？会排斥吗？好像……都没有。

看着泰勒明亮的眼睛，因为紧张而攥着的拳头，还有他低眸轻笑的样子，无不让马歇尔感到一种久违了的感觉。那到底是种什么样的感觉呢？马歇尔自己也不太说得上来，也许正是因为这说不清道不清的感觉，他开始有些期待起了泰勒的拜访。

但就第二天，马歇尔没能等来泰勒。第三天也是。  
还有第四天第五天……

已经一个礼拜没有见到过泰勒了，马歇尔心里有些疑惑，他背着手在在客厅的窗边来回踱步。不知道多久，也不知道怎么地，他来到了电话机前。

也就是把手放上听筒的功夫，玄关那边传来了锁芯转动的声音。马歇尔心里一惊，马上反应过来是艾森豪威尔回来了。

“嗯？乔治你是要给谁打电话吗？”艾森豪威尔脱了外套挂到衣架上。

“没有，”马歇尔收回手，“回来了？”他走到玄关，拥抱了身上还带着冷意的艾森豪威尔。

“嗯，回来了，”后者轻吻了一下爱人的嘴唇，“乔治你想我了没？”

“你说呢？”亲昵地刮了刮他的鼻子，马歇尔发觉艾森豪威尔连笑一下都是疲惫的，“饿了吗？要不要先吃点东西？”

“不了，我就想……”他深吸了一口气，随即叹出，“我就想好好安静安静。”

马歇尔再回来的时候艾森豪威尔已经打开了电视，忽明忽暗的光线映在他的脸上，显得整个人有些苍白。他走上前去为那个正抱着靠枕把自己蜷成一团的人端上了一杯酒。

“爱尔兰威士忌？我们家有这瓶酒吗？”

“前阵子泰勒来看望我，给我带的。”

“哦对，他去爱尔兰出了一趟差，”艾森豪威尔抿了一口手中的酒精饮料，换了个盘腿坐的姿势。

听了半晌鸟儿的啼鸣和自行车清脆的响铃声，饶是马歇尔也不愿再忍耐这般寂静，他开口道，“下周五晚上你有时间吗？有人邀请我参加一个慈善晚宴，要不要一起去？”话刚出口马歇尔便有些许后悔，他真的不想再给艾森豪威尔更多的压力了。

“不，不行乔治，”艾森豪威尔思索了一会，否决了马歇尔的提议，“我那天有几个重要的会议，实在抽不了身……”他又抿了一口手中的威士忌，“抱歉。”

“不。艾克，我应该说过，永远都不要对我说抱歉。”

马歇尔板着脸，他那故作严肃的表情倒把艾森豪威尔给逗笑了，“好啦我知道了，下个礼拜你就辛苦一点，一个人出去应付应付吧。”他干掉了手中的酒，将其放置在茶几上，“我真的很累了，先去休息了，乔治你也早点睡，”艾森豪威尔站起身，临上楼前给了马歇尔一个晚安吻。

又只剩下自己一个人了，马歇尔想到。他看着杯中残留的几滴澄黄色液体，想要叹气，但还是忍住了，抬眼时无可避免地被过于明亮的电视机屏幕刺痛了双眼。他猛地眨了几下眼睛，摸来遥控器按上了关闭键。忽然没了生气的电视机沉入了更为令人窒息的无言黑暗之中。

【TBC】


End file.
